


Legolas X Reader One-Shots (Requests Open)

by SheildMaiden133



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheildMaiden133/pseuds/SheildMaiden133
Summary: Here, I will put all the One-Shots of Legolas that I think up randomly!! I am currently taking requests, but there are rules like no cheating Legolas cause Elves don't do that, no Mary-Sue reader, no premarital sex because Elves also don't do that. If they did it would be considered marriage. No character bashing of any kind. I don't know much about Tauriel, so I can't really write about her anyway. Well, I hope you all enjoy!! :)





	1. Rejection

It was time for the battle of Helm's Deep, and I was pacing back and forth. The other people were too busy to notice me however. The battle was on my mind of course, but something else was, too, Legolas Greenleaf. I had been thinking about being up front about my feelings for him seeing as we might not make it out of this alive. You see, I have grown quite fond of him ever since we started traveling together with The Fellowship. We have become close friends, but would Legolas take it a step further? Would he not want to be friends anymore once I told him? Oh! I can't do this!

"Mellòn?" A familiar voice called out my name. I turned around to face him, and he seemed to immediately catch on to my nervousness. The butterflies in my stomach got worse as he approached me with worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. My heart pounded in my chest like a caged bird, and palms began sweating as he looked at me. I blushed madly as I cast my eyes down to the floor.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," I stuttered.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, and I could hear the concern in his voice which warmed my heart alittle. However, it was suddenly turned cold by the thought of rejection. Would he ever want to speak to me again? Maybe I should just keep quiet, but what if I don't make it back? I would have never told him how I feel, and would regret it in The Land of the Undying forever, or at least until Legolas gets there. I cannot wait that long to tell him how I feel!

"Yes," I reassured him with a slight smile, "Ni maer, mellòn." Legolas smiled at me as well. That smile kills me every time!

"It is time to get ready," he told me as he turned to go get ready for battle. No! I can't let him leave! Not like this! Taking a deep breath, I called to him.

"Legolas, daro!" The Blonde Elf turned around in slight shock. He looked me straight in the eyes, and I lost all the confidence I had just mustered. No! I have to say this now!

"Gin melin!" I exclaimed, making Legolas's eyes widen in shock again. Waiting somewhat impatiently for the response, my hope thinned. I looked down, hoping for the best, but my hopes were soon dashed.

"Gohenno nin," Looking up at him, my heart broke as I knew what was coming, "for I do not feel the same way. You are a dear friend, and I do not wish for that to change. However, if you feel it would cause you too much pain, we can cut our ties with each other." Cut our ties? No! It seems that was the only part I had heard because my eyes filled completely with tears, but I refused to be humiliated anymore than I already have. I bowed my head deeply.

"No, My Lord," I spoke formally to Legolas for the first time since we met, my voice wavering, "I am the one who should be apologizing. Now, if you would please excuse me." I knew it! Legolas doesn't want to be friends anymore! I thought to myself as I ran with tears running down my cheeks.

The battle was long and hard, and we lost many soldiers. Gandalf and The Riders of Rohan showed up to save the day at the last minute when all hope seemed lost. Now, everyone was celebrating our victory. Well, everyone except for me. Sitting outside the palace, I thought to myself, asking myself why I had told Legolas in the first place. I can't face him now! It would just be even more embarrassing!

"You're not joining in on the festivities?" I heard a familiar voice asking me from behind. Turning around, I found Aragorn standing there with a slight smile on his face. I patted the spot beside me so he could sit down which he did.

"He rejected you, didn't he?" He sighed, and took my silence for a "yes". Tears were welling we my eyes again, blurring my vision.

"Not only that," my voice was weak, probably from lack of use as I had not spoken to anyone for awhile, "but he also doesn't want to be friends anymore." Aragorn seemed shocked to hear that as he looked at me.

"You know," Aragorn replied, "he is the one who asked me to check on you." I couldn't believe my ears! Maybe he was just being nice. "Legolas told me that  _you_ did not want to continue with your friendship." What? Had I heard Legolas wrong? I have made a terrible mistake!

"Where is he?" I jumped up, causing Aragorn to chuckle before telling me. I have to make this right! I have to!

"Legolas!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the Elf prince, my arms wide open. I pulled him into an embrace, and immediately started sobbing. Legolas hugged me back tightly.

"What is wrong, mellòn?" There was such concern in his voice that I cried harder.

"Gohenno nin! Gohenno nin!" I kept repeating as he held me, not letting go.

"Shhh," he shushed me softly, "avoro naieth. It is okay, mellòn. It is okay now." His comforting words soothed me until my cries died down to mere whimpers. Maybe I could settle for only being friends with Legolas. All I knew is that I could not be apart from him.

 

Translation: mellòn = friend

                      Ni maer = I am well.

                      daro! = stop!

                      Gin melin = I love you

                      Gohenno nin = Forgive me

 


	2. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship knows something is wrong with you, but whenever they ask you put on your mask and that fake smile. What happens when an Elven prince hears you crying late at night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depression

Setting up camp for the night, you were all exhausted. Well, everyone except for Legolas of course. He never got tired. Seeing as it was your turn to keep watch, you took your sword and scabbard, going into the woods to watch for enemies. You missed all the worried looks everyone was giving you, especially Legolas. You never said a word to anyone. In fact, it was like you were a whole different person. They could never ask you what was wrong because you'd always lie and you were fine. Legolas got up from the fire, and started to go check on you.

"She probably wants to be alone, Legolas," Aragorn told him. Aragorn was right, but that didn't stop Legolas' concern for you. You had been skipping your meals, and not getting much sleep, and Legolas knew that was not healthy for humans. Even he could not skip meal time. You were not always like that, but something changed. Legolas wanted to know what it was. He wanted to know what happened to cause all the happiness to leave your eyes. 

"I'm worried about Y/N," Frodo stated while looking up from the fire.

"She has been acting strangely for a few weeks now," Sam voiced his own concern. Legolas looked around at everyone to see they all had the same concern. When he looked at Pippin however, he seemed to know something.

"What do you know, Pippin?" Legolas asked the Hobbit suspiciously, but he refused to speak like he had been sworn to secrecy. "Whatever she has told you, you need to tell us. This is for her own well being. We are all worried about our friend, and I can tell you are, too." The Elf put a hand on Pippin's shoulder comfortingly. "Please tell us."

"I heard her crying one night," he finally spoke, "I asked her about it, but she wouldn't tell me anything. Until I kept prying that is. She said she's sad, but doesn't know why. That's all she would tell me."

"That's not much," Merry replied, "we already know she's upset about somethin'."

"At least you got her to admit it," the Elf stated while smiling slightly. Now all he had to do was confront you.

"Women are sensitive," Boromir piped up, "that is why she's sad. There is no need to make such a big deal about it."

"Aye," Gimli agreed, "she will be fine if you just give her time."

"Time?" Legolas questioned, "It has been two weeks since she has started acting this way. How much longer does she need?"

"I am afraid our dear girl is deeply troubled," Gandalf shared his wisdom, "Elves can sense this sort of thing. Listen to Legolas when he tells you something bothers her." The wind picked up, and Legolas could hear something. Was that crying? He took off to find out for sure.  _It sounded like Y/N!_

You had your head in your hands, trying to keep your sobs low, so a certain Elf couldn't hear them. You didn't know what was happening to you. All you knew is that there was this looming cloud of sadness over you. You couldn't eat or sleep, and you knew everyone was starting to get suspicious. Pippin had probably already told everyone what you said to him. Did they think you were weak? Probably. You fail to hear the extremely light footsteps behind you, the concerned eyes watching you while you cried your heart out. After a few more moments, he finally decided to speak up.

"Y/N," at the sound of your name, you suddenly stopped sobbing, and tried to wipe away your tears. Turning around on the rock you were sitting on, you faced Legolas. "What is wrong?" He asked you, and you wanted to give in. You really did, but your mind wouldn't allow it."

"Nothing is wrong," you liked to his face, but what made it worse was the incredibly forced smile that made its way to your lips.  _Not this time!_ Legolas thought to himself. He put his hands on your shoulders, surprising you.

"Something  _is_ wrong," the Elvish prince corrected, "please tell me what it is that is troubling you."  _No you can't!_ You thought.  _He'll hate you, and think you're a weakling! They all will! You're so pathetic, you couldn't"t even hide your cries! Now look at the mess you've gotten yourself into! You are worthless! He does not care about you or your struggles! Legolas is just being nice!_ Your mind kept shouting insults at you, and you couldn't take it anymore. Loud cries erupted from your being as two strong arms held you tightly.

"The thoughts!" You finally sobbed, "they won't leave me alone! They are always telling me how worthless I am, and I just can't take it! I'm so miserable, Legolas! I cannot eat because the thoughts tell me I do not deserve it, and I cannot sleep because my mind will not let me rest!" Legolas was confused. He had never heard of such a thing happening to a person before. Having someone constantly insult you has got to be hard, though, especially if it is in your own head. There is no way to escape it. You continued sobbing into Legolas' chest, the fabric of his tunic bunched up in your palms.

"I know it is hard," the Elf finally talked, "but try not to listen to those thoughts. What they are telling you is not true. You have worth." You had finally stopped sobbing and looked up at him. He looked down at you with a caring smile. "We all care about you, and hate seeing you like this."

You hiccupped, "really?" Legolas smiled even wider.

"Really," he answered. You two stayed like that for the rest of the night. The others found you the next day, sleeping in Legolas' arms while he still held you strong in his arms, never letting go.


	3. Self Inflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas accidentally stumbles upon you bathing, and sees your cuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self Harm  
> I honestly don't know why people bother putting trigger warnings, really. I know it never stopped me from looking when I was self-harming. I am not saying it is a bad idea to warn people what is in your work, but real life doesn't have a trigger warnings. It also doesn't seem that effective to me. I know I pretty much looked for the trigger warnings while I was hurting myself. Anyway, this isn't meant to offend anyone. Don't cut, by the way. Never helps. If anything, it makes the situation worse. Draw, sing at the top of your lungs, talk to someone, learn something new, watch your favorite TV show, find a new TV show, listen to music, anything to distract yourself really.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

We had been traveling for two weeks straight with no signs of stopping for more than a few hours every few days. The Misty Mountains were getting closer into the distance, and Gandalf decided to take a longer break before he started up the mountain. I breathed a sigh of relief, and thought to myself it would be a perfect time to bathe. Aragorn told me to stay close to camp before I headed out to the lake nearby to which I acknowledged with a simple "okay".

The lake was absolutely stunning, and I could not wait to finally scrub away the dirt and filth that comes along with traveling. Undressing, I dipped a toe in the water, shivering slightly when my foot touched the near frigid water. I had expected as much as it was the dead of Winter. I stepped into the stream after a moment, and ducked my head under the water, regretting it almost immediately afterwards as the water chilled me to the bone.

I had my back turned to the forest as I washed my body, looking back only when a gasp filled my ears. Legolas was standing behind me with a look of horror upon his face. Blinking bewilderedly, I turned back around to face him, not really caring that he had seen me indecent. This is not the first time someone has seen me naked after all.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him as I got out of the stream.

"You have been out here for awhile," he stated plainly, "everyone was starting to get worried. Forgive me for I have been rude to glimpse upon your body in such a way." I only sighed in exasperation.

"You need not worry," I reassured him while grabbing my tunic, "for it is not the first I have been seen bare." A hand on my wrist stopped me from gathering the discarded clothes. Looking up at the Elf in confusion, I saw his bright Blue eyes were not focused on my E/C ones. I followed his gaze, only to gasp in horror this time at what he was staring at. Red lines scarred my wrist and neared my elbow.

"How did you get these?" Legolas asked in confusion. A sigh of frustration left my lips.  _If only he had not saw these. I could have kept them hidden._ I looked at the Elf's sincere face, and knew there was no way I could lie to him. Telling him to wait for me to get dressed, he did. After I had my clothes on, we sat down on a couple of rocks near the lake. It felt good to finally tell someone my experiences. My Elvish friend sat there, and listened to me talk about my struggles. He waited until I had said everything I needed to before speaking.

"Harming yourself makes you feel better?" He questioned to which I nodded.

"It used to," I explained, "I realize now that it is only temporary. I wish to feel better permanently, not only for a few seconds. Though, I know it is easier said than done." Legolas placed his hand over his heart which I knew was a very affectionate action for Elves as they do not have a preference for touching. It is like a hug for Elves basically.

"I will help you if it is what you wish," he told me with a kind smile, and I smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Legolas," replied I, "I would be forever grateful."

The battle at Helm's Deep was now near, and everyone was on edge. Legolas had even argued with Aragorn. Everything had started to take it's toll on me. Sitting with my back against the wall, tears streamed down my face. My hands shook as I gripped my hair so tightly it hurt alittle. The pain felt nice, and it made me want to feel more. I shook my head.  _No! I cannot do that again! I promised Legolas I wouldn't do it!_ I got up from the floor, and paced back and forth, anxiety getting the better of me. I fumbled with the scabbard that held my dagger.  _Maybe just one cut! One time, and everything will be better!_ _No! No! I cannot do that!_ Unbuckling my belt, I threw it, scabbard and all across the room. I then proceeded to leave my room in search of Legolas.

I knocked on his chambers a few times before he answered the door. Legolas' eyes held concern as he took in my miserable form. Not a word was said as he ushered me in to his room. I paced the floor yet again while the Elf was trying to get me to have a seat.

"Mellòn," he called calmly, "you have to tell me what is wrong so that I may help." My mind was still jumbled, and I could not find the right words to say, leaving Legolas to guess. He went for the most obvious option. "Is it the upcoming battle?" With that, I turned around to look at him.

"I am scared, Legolas," I admitted in a broken voice, tears making new tracks down my face, "my mind keeps racing with all the possible outcomes, and most are unthinkable! I keep imagining everyone dying but me, leaving me all alone! I would rather die than be alone, Legolas!" I grabbed at my hair, and started tugging again as I finally sat down next to my best friend. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I cannot promise you a positive outcome," he replied, "but I can promise that we will try our best to succeed. I will not lie to you, and say we won't lose people as that is most definitely going to happen. What I will say to that is I will stay by your side no matter what happens." As if to emphasis his words, he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I smiled slightly at Legolas, starting to come to my senses finally.

"Thank you, mellòn," the Elvish word felt kind of good on my lips. I did not know how to express my gratitude for him enough, so I pulled him into a tight embrace. He did not pull away. In fact, he reciprocated it almost immediately. As we pulled away, the Elf noticed something. You can thank his kind's excellent eyesight for that.

"You are not wearing your dagger nor your sword," he sounded perplexed for a moment until he remembered the state I was just in. "You thought about doing it again, did you not?" He asked me with concern, and what appeared to be slight anger. I nodded guiltily.

"There are still times when I have the urge to harm myself," I explained, "I sometimes have thoughts about it that will not leave me alone. Though, I assure you that have not sliced into my skin since we had that talk." Legolas looked into my eyes to see if I was being truthful. When he saw no lie in my eyes, he smiled brightly at me, causing my cheeks to heat up alittle. He leaned into me, and gently placed his forehead against my own. My blush became even darker as I once again knew that touching is a big thing for Elves.

"I am so proud of you," he told me as we locked eyes once more.


End file.
